Seaweed Brains In Trouble
by GraceEliza21
Summary: When a giant bronze bull comes inside came in the middle of the night, burns down Poseidon's cabin and puts Percy in a coma, all hell breaks loose. Gods get angry, half-bloods don't think their safe in camp, and no body expects what happens next. Rated T for language Some Percabeth and violence. I don't own anything but the plot! R
1. A Late Night Attack

**This is my first FanFic so please no flames. I hope you enjoy it please leave your comments ill try to update whenever I can. **

_Chapter One_

**Percy's PoV**

The campfire just ended and me and Annabeth were walking back to the cabins. I was so glad the horrible singing was finally over. I walked Annabeth back to her cabin said goodnight and ran back to my cabin. I was exhausted, I spent 2 hours sword fighting with the Ares and Athena cabins, and then I had to climb the lava, rock wall and go to archery. I just laid down in my bed and shut my eyes when I heard an explosion. I quickly opened Myers but Somthing crashed into me with the force of a speeding car, but it was on fire. I felt myself be lifted into the air and roll over the beast. I still had no idea what was happening. I tried to get up, but when I tried to move my arms or legs I couldn't feel them. It was like they weren't there. I could hear screaming and shouting, someone was yelling my name, but I couldn't make out who it was. The monster turned towards me and I finally was what it was, a giant bronze bull the size of an elephant. 'Not again' I thought. It started charging again and I struggled to try to move, but my cabin was on fire around me and I could move to try to put it out. I couldn't breath with all the smoke and started getting some really serious burns. It was about to crush me under its giant hooves when I blacked out.

**Annabeth's PoV**

After Percy walk me to my cabin I got my PJ's on and was about to go to bed, but first I wanted to look at some of the blueprints on Daedalus's laptop. It just started when I heard an explosion outside. I ran out as fast as I could and saw the Poseidon cabin on fire. PERCY! I started running towards his cabin along with everyone else, screaming his name. Then I saw what caused the explosion. There was a bronze bull the size of an elephants getting ready to charge at the burning remains of Percy's cabin. It was the same one as we fought when Tyson first showed up. I saw Percy just lying in the burning cabin, not moving. "PERCY! PERCY!" I started and screaming and running faster but I was too far away. The bull ran right over Percy stopping with its hooves on his arms staring down at him. It opened its mouth, but just then a spear sprouted through its head. Some of the Ares campers went up from behind and Clarisse killed it. It turned into golden dust but Percy still wasn't moving. "PERCY!" I s reamed but be didn't move at all. A couple Apollo kids were around him and as I was running though the crowd people made a path for me. He was still laying there unmoving. Chiron and Dionysus can running up. "What happened?" They asked. Everyone just stared at them, still in shock and I was needling by Percy, crying my eyes out. What the hell just happened?


	2. THe Unthinkable Happens

**_Chapter Two_**

**{Poseidon's PoV}**

I was rebuilding my undersea palace, which was destroyed in the second Titan war, when I got an Iris Message from Chiron.

"Poseidon, I have some bad news I thought you would want to hear right away." Chiron said. Poseidon heard sobbing in the background and lots people talking, even though it is 3 in the morning.

"Chiron, what happened at camp? It Percy ok?" I was getting impatient.

"Um... Well... Percy got attacked by a giant bronze bull, and is now in a coma, has extensive burns, and has broken multiple bones." Chiron said with grief.

I didn't know what to say. Percy, the boy who saved Olympus so many times and defeated Kronos himself, Percy my son, was now in a coma because he was attacked by a monster inside camp. Inside camp, where everything was supposed to be safe, and the children are being attacked by monsters? "How did this happen, why didn't he defend himself" I said almost whispered. "HOW DID A MONSTER GET INSIDE THE BOUNDARYS AND ATTACK MY SON!?" I was screaming now. I am furious, how could this happen?!

"We don't know my lord; we are still trying to figure it out. But be great full, we kill the monster before it could do any more damage to Mr. Jackson." Chiron said trying to look on the bright side. But sadly, nothing could make this look better.

"FIND OUT WHO LET THE MONSER IN THAT ALMOST KILLED MY SON AND KILL THAT BASTARD!" I screamed ten ended the iris message. This was the start of a horrible day.

**{Annabeth's PoV}**

I couldn't believe it. I was sitting at Percy's side while he was in a coma. My boyfriend was in a coma. How could this happen? It was just before we were singing campfire songs and he was kissing me goodnight. And now, this?! How did the monster get inside the boundaries? And why did it go only for Percy's cabin? I had so many questions and emotions I thought my head was going to explode, which rarely happens to a daughter of Athena. Chiron walked in the infirmary. "Chiron, how did the bull get inside the boundaries? Why did it attack Percy? Is he going to be ok?" I exploded with questions.

"Annabeth, we have no idea how or why the bull was in the boundaries. And Percy might possible wake up again, but there is no way of telling when. It could be hours, days, years, or he might never make up. I'm sorry Annabeth, but I don't know what's going to happen with Percy know." Chiron look like he had been crying and his head was bowed in sadness.

I started crying again and Chiron walked out. I'm all alone with Percy in the infirmary because everyone is looking for how the bull got in. The passage through the Labyrinth is unusable and the boundaries were perfectly normal. I just do t know how this could have happened. Then suddenly, Thalia burst in, along with Grover, Clarisse, Katie, and the Stoll Brothers. Thalia rushed over to me and gave me a huge hug. I just sat there and cried into her shoulder. Everyone just looked at me or Percy. I asked Thalia, "Do you think he is going to be all right?"

She looked me in the eyes and said, "I think when he wakes up he will be more of a Seaweed Brian then before."

I laughed once and then started bawling again into Thalia's shoulder. I hope Seaweed Brain is going to be alright. Then we hear stirring from the bed next to us and we all look at Percy.


	3. Scream

**_Chapter Three_**

**{Percy's PoV}**

The last thing I remember was the bull charging at me. After that everything when black. After a second I saw a light in the distance. _Shit, am I dead!_ Then I heard someone crying, but I didn't know who it was. She said "Do you think he's going to be ok?" The voice was filled with tears and sadness, and suddenly I felt so bad for this person. A voice replied "I know when he wakes up he will be more of a Seaweed Brian then before." I heard the sad voice laugh once and then start crying again. I started thinking, who is this girl, and who was the other stranger. Then I realized, ANNABETH! I tried to move towards her, but I couldn't. I kept trying to struggle, but I wasn't moving. Finally I moved my arm, and searing pain shot up my arm and through my entire body. I tried to scream but nothing would come out. I tried it again, and this vicious noise came out, was that me? I tried to move again, I moved my left leg, and the pain got worse and I continued screaming, only louder. The pain was overwhelming. I hear someone burst open a door, and some yells that I couldn't make out, because if all the pain. I didn't want to move again, but someone else moved my right arm and an even more vicious and loud noise came out of my mouth. I heard people yelling and someone crying, but I couldn't focus on anything but the pain, so much pain. Suddenly I blacked out again and couldn't feel anything.

**{Thalia's PoV}**

I was comforting Annabeth when suddenly we heard something move from Percy's bed. We all looked over hopefully, and Percy's arm moved. That's good right. That's what I thought, until the screaming started. It sounded like a dying animal. It came loud and sounded horrible. It sent chills down my spine. Annabeth, who sat back down next to Percy when he moved, was crying even harder. Suddenly Michel Yew, 2 other Apollo kids, and Nico came bursting in the door. I have no idea why Nico was with them, but I was so glad to the Apollo kids. It sounded like Percy was in so much pain. I almost cried, but Thalia Grace doesn't cry! The screaming died down for a second. Then he moved his leg a little and it started all over again, only worse. Annabeth got up and started crying in my arms, this must be so horrible for her. The screaming didn't stop though. I finally dragged Annie out of there and brought her back to her cabin. I could still hear the screaming, but not as loud. Annabeth passed out and I sat with her. All of a sudden they just stopped. One second, ear splitting screaming, the next there was dead silence. I got up and ran to the Big House and wouldn't believe what I saw when I got there.

**{Katie's PoV}**

When the screaming started, I just couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I had to leave. I walked out and just sat on the porch. One by one, kids started coming to the Big House to see what was happening. They all just stood there in silence, most with tears in their eyes. Percy was our leader, and without him I had no idea what would happen. Chiron soon walked into the Big House and helped win Percy. Soon, the screams died down for a second, but started even more horribly than before. I saw Thalia and Annabeth leaving, Annie crying her eyes out, and even Thalia had tears in her eyes, thought she would never admit it. Grover and the Stoll Brother came out and sat next to me. I have Grover a hug, Percy was his best friend after Clarisse came out and sat next to Grover, and she was crying. Normally I know that the Stolls would take pictures and make fun, but now wasn't the time. More and more campers came to the Big House, and the screaming continued. But then it just stopped. One second the screaming was horrifying, the next, silence. And then Nico walked out, tears in his eyes. The son of Hades was crying, sitting on the front porch. That's when I lost all hope for Percy.

**{Thalia's PoV}**

Nico, crying. When I saw that I just broke. He knows when people die, so if he was like this…


	4. Try To Remember

Chapter Four

{Nico's PoV}

I was hanging with Hazel when I felt it. I can feel when people are dying, and right then, I felt Percy, slowly fading. I yell to Hazel I'll be back later, yelled to Mrs. O'Leary, and shadow traveled to Camp Half-blood. I smelt smoke, heard screaming and crying, and felt the heat of a fire nearby. I ran as fast as I could to the Big House and saw a bunch if people gathered around it, and Chiron leaving, looking solemn. I felt Percy dying, but I didn't know why. I looked around, saw cabin three on fire and started freaking out. "Chiron, what happened?! I was talking to someone and suddenly felt Percy's aura, but it is fading. What's going on, what happened to him?" I said urgently.

"Percy got attacked while he was in his cabin. The cabin got burned down, and Percy is now in a coma. He has broken both his arms and legs, some ribs, and cracked his skull. He has extensive burns and it isn't looking good. I don't know what is going to happen to him. You can go in if you want, Annabeth is in there already, and she could use some comfort." He looked like he was about to cry, but was angry at the same time. I started walking over when I heard this blood curdling scream, and started running. I burst into the doors right after some Apollo kids and saw Percy, one of my best friends, lying in a bed, eyes shut, screaming. The scream was worse than the tortured victims in the underworld. It hurt to know he was in so much pain. I saw Annabeth and she was crying into Thalia's shoulder. I have no idea why she was here and not with Artemis, but I don't care right now. I could feel his life force, he wasn't dead, yet. Soon it was just me, Michael Yew, and two other Apollo kids. I started pray to all the gods to not let him die, but he was still fading I finally left the Big House and sat on the front porch with tears in my eyes. I had no idea what was going to happen, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

{Percy's PoV}

I was full of pain and I was screaming, then everything went black and silent. All I felt was numbness everywhere, there was nothing around him. He thought he hears someone say something, but he couldn't quite hear it. I looked around, but there was nothing there. Suddenly there was light everywhere and he could see where he was. He was outside the Big House and everyone looked sad. "Guys, what's wrong? What happened?" he ask

Grover looked up suddenly "PERCY! OH MY GODS PERCY! Thank gods you could hear me I thought it wasn't' going to work. See the empathy link comes in handy," Grover yelled and laughed at his own joke. People were looking at him like he was crazy. Well, crazier than normal. But no one was looking at Percy.

"Dude, what's going on and why is everyone so sad. And why isn't anyone looking at me? Is everything ok?" I was so confused and my entire body felt sore.

"Um… well… no one else can see you I don't think. You know the empathy link only works for us and so they can't see you. As for what happened, that's a longer story" Grover said. He looked so happy to see me, but I have no idea why. I just saw him at the camp fire, and then, well, and then I can't remember.

"Grover, who are you talking to?" Katie asked, trying to hold back tears

"Ya, Grover, no one is there. Not even a ghost and I know ghosts." Nico said, but his voice cracked. It looked as if he has been crying, but there was no reason to be.

"Oh, I'm talking to Percy. We have an empathy link, so I guess we could talk." Grover replied. Nico jumped in the air at that.

"GROVER! You have an empathy link with Percy?!" he screamed. Thalia then came running out from the crowd.

"Grover, you can talk to Percy, like right now?" she said, trying to remain calm and not strangle him.

I was so confused. "Guys what is going on? Grover why can't they see me, what's going on?" I am so lost right now.

Grover turned to Nico. "I can tell him what happened right? He has no idea what happened."

Nico yelled, "Someone get Chiron, NOW!" about a dozen kids ran off to look for the centaur. "Don't say anything yet, ok?" Grover started nodding and turned back to me.

"Just hold on while we get Chiron ok?" He looked like he was trying to stay calm, a mix of sadness, relief, and fear. What was my best friend scared of?

Then Michael Yew walked out of the Big House. "OK, all of his bones are set and he is in a medically induced coma. We will try to wake him when he started healing better, but it looks like he might live. Percy should be fine, hopefully."

Grover, Nico and Thalia froze and Grover glanced at me. "Dude, don't freak out," he said hoping I wouldn't spaz out. And then I disappeared and the empathy link was broken.


	5. The Broken Connection

Chapter Five

{Grover's PoV}

Shit! Great, Percy broke the connection. "Thanks Michael, so he is going to be ok?" I asked. I have been so worried. The attack was at like midnight, and now it's around four. I can't believe this happened.

"Ya, he should be ok, but that's if he wakes up."

"Wait, Grover, what happened to Percy! Why are you so calm!?" Thalia yelled.

"The connection broke, so I guess he is back in his head," I said, as if nothing was wrong. I was trying to be strong.

"Grover, you know what would happen to you if Percy dies. The empathy link isn't that great of a thing. You could die," Nico stated. Chiron walked up.

"I'm going to go check on Annabeth. Come get me if ANYTHING happens, ok? ANYTHING!" Thalia said before she walked over to the cabins.

"What is going on? Did someone say Percy is up?" he questioned.

"No, Sir. I have an empathy link with Percy and well, I was talking to him," I said.

"Well, did you speak to Percy? What did he say, what does he remember anything?" Chiron ask, surprisingly calm.

"He had no idea what happened," I was kind of freaking out inside. What if he didn't wake up? Then what would happen to the camp. He was our leader, who would want to kill him, other than EVERY monster and only a couple gods, and almost every titan. Man, who didn't want to kill this kid? He was going to wake up then everything would be ok, right?

"Ok, well than we probably shouldn't tell him. It may scare him and make him not wake up." Everyone turned to stare at Michael. He looked so guilty. "What did I miss? Who told him?"

Michael was thinking really hard. "Well, I came out and said he had a good chance of living if he woke up. And that all of his bones were set and he was in a medically induced coma. It didn't sound too bad, did it?" he asked nervously.

"It's ok Michael. Percy probably just got shocked or confused and the connection broke. Grover, go in and try to talk to him. Michael, try to wake up Percy, but please keep his pain at the minimum. Nico, go tell Thalia, or else she will have our heads. Everyone else, go to bed. I the morning you will all get an update. Try to get as much sleep as possible. Goodnight." He dismissed everyone.

I walked into the Big House with Michael and attempted to talk to Percy.

{Nico's PoV}

"Um, Chiron? Can I talk to you quickly for a second?" I asked nervously.

"Yes Nico, but quickly. I have to iris message Olympus about this."

"About Percy? Don't like half the gods not like him?" we both chuckled at my joke.

"About a camper being attacked inside of camp. Who it was doesn't change how bad the situation is. There should be no way for a monster to enter the camp unless he is summoned. So that's what I need to talk to them about. And what did you want Nico?" Chiron said quickly. He sounded worried, who wouldn't be.

"What's going to happen when Percy wakes up? And is he going to be the same. He said he didn't remember what happened, will he forget other stuff, too? And why did the monster just go after Percy? Why not attack one of the more crowded cabins?" I still didn't get why they went after Percy. I know the whole 'Child of the Big Three, Savior of Olympus" was like a giant signal for all monsters, but they should go for the more full cabins, right?

"Nico, I don't know. But if someone summoned it here, they were probably after Percy, so you, Grover, Annabeth and Thalia should keep an eye on him."

"So you think someone is trying to kill him?" Well that's not good. Why would a camper want to kill Percy? He was the leader here, who wants him dead?

"It wouldn't be the first time. I have to go make this iris message. You should go talk to Thalia and Grover. Keep an eye on Percy." And with that Chiron galloped away, leaving Nico to his thoughts.


	6. Waking Up Again

**Ok guys I'm SO SORRY for posting the same chapter twice. I didn't mean too, my bad. Ok here is the real chapter, enjoy!**

**oh and by the way, thank you for getting me to over 2,300 views!**

**Please review about anything, characters, the plot, my horrible grammar, anything. I'm sorry, please don't hate me!**

Chapter Six

{Percy's PoV}

"Dude, don't freak out," was the last thing I heard before the connection was broken. Shit, the connection isn't working anymore. I HAVE to wake up. I can't feel, anything, and all I see is black. It's like none of my senses are working. I have to try. I try to move any part of my body, but the isn't anything there. Then I heard Grover's voice, "Percy, relax. We are going to try to wake you up. Just relax and open your eyes." Ok, relax I can do that, right? I stopped trying to move ad tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids weighed a million pounds. I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't do it. I did start hearing something though, what is that? It's this humming sound, like a machine. And this beep beep beep sound. What is that? And I think I hear someone talking. Ok Percy, just try again. You faced titans, gods, and way to many monsters, you can open your eyes. I tried again, and they glittered open. The lights were to bright so I shut them again.

"No, Percy, open your eyes. Wake up, ok?" Michael said. "Grover go get Chiron. And you better tell Annabeth so she won't kill us." I opened my eyes again and kept them open. " ok, Percy don't try to move or talk ok. We are watching your vitals and yor healing and everything looks ok right now. You just won't be able to sword fight for a little." He smirked at that comment.

Chiron walked into the room. "Percy, thank gods you're up. I have been dealing with your father and the other Olympians for hours. You father is very upset and was threatening everyone. But we are working on everything. How do you feel?"

"He can't talk for now, or move. We have to wait until he is further healed." Michael sounded so official and stiff, I wonder how like he has been up. I heard someone scream outside and the door flung open.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth flew and with Thalia, Grover, and Nico close behind.

Chiron walked right in front of her when she ran in. "Annabeth, calm down. He can't talk or move right now, so you have to relax."

I was so tired, I wanted to sleep. My eyes shut and Michael yelled, "No Percy, stay up. You can't sleep right now. You have to say with us here."

I heard the beeping again but at a different beat, slower.

"Percy, don't sleep ok. If you do you will never hear the end of it from us. Just stay up, ok. Please." It was Thalia this time. I opened my eyes again and looked at them. I turned my head and looked up at Grover, who moved to sit on my left side.

"Dude, I'm super thirsty. Can you get me some water please?" I told Grover with my mind. I was curious to see if it would work.

"Hey, Michael, Percy is super thirsty. Can I get him a drink?" He asked

"Cool it worked?!" I said again to see if he would get it.

"Ya it worked because we are awesome and best friends. It will always work," Grover replied.

"Ya Grover get him drink and grab some more bandages while you're at it." Michael just looked at the beeping machine. I wonder what's going on. Hmm, last I remember was lying down in bed. Wait, then something happened. A crash? THE BULL! Oh now it's all coming back to me. Crap no wonder I'm exhausted. I closed my eyes again. What? I'm sleepy and dying, don't blame me.

"Percy, stay up, ok? Please, you have to. You can sleep later. But you have to stay up now." Annabeth sounded really concerned and scared. She sat down in my right. Chiron glanced at me then Annabeth, and then walked over to Nico and Thalia.

"Can you to please iris message Percy's mom. Outside so she can't see. Please." He was almost begging I would suck to have to make that call. Hello? Sally? Ya, Percy is dying braise he got attacked by a giant, evil mechanical bull inside camp. His cabin blew up, but he might live. Oh gods she is going to freak out. Poor Mom, Poor Paul.

Grover came back in as Nico and Thalia left.

"Here are the bandages and here is Percy's water." He handed both to Michael and sat back down.

"Ok Annabeth, Grover, Chiron I have to rewrap Percy's cuts and burns so can you please leave so he isn't exposed to and unnecessary germs. You can come back in a minute."

"Grover can't I just go swimming and have my magical healing powers do all the work? I'm tired and the beeping is really annoying" I thought to Grover.

"Hey, Percy that isn't a horrible idea, I think. Hey Michael, can't we just dump Percy in the ocean and have his magic power do all the work?" He said out loud. Ok, just dropping me in the ocean wasn't my exact plan but close enough.

"No. We can't. With minor injuries we might of. But these injuries should be fatal. Percy is lucky he isn't dead. We can't just plop him in the ocean because with the pain he might pass out, and with injuries to this extent they might not heal as well as usual. Chiron what do you think?" Michael sounded very serious. So I should be dead? I don't even know how u got this bad. And wow I'm just really lucky. This is like the billionth time I've narrowly avoided death. But then again, this is like the billionth time I almost died, so bad luck, too.

"Well, I would have to agree with you, Michael. And we all shall be leaving now so you can redress his wounds. Come along."

"Ok, Percy. This is going to sting but you have to really try to stay away, ok? No fainting or passing out on me, got it? Ok here we ok." I tried to look as he unwrapped my left leg, but I couldn't see it. I couldn't feel my legs anyway, so I guess it shouldn't hurt.

**So, what did you think? Please tell me! And again I'm so sorry about the mix up, and ill update sad soon as I can. Ok, Grace out!**

** ~Grace Elizabeth**


	7. Amnesia

**OK, don't hate me. I know it's been forever since I updated this story, but school had been crazy. I have been sick, and high school is just around the corner for me so I have to keep my grades up. I'm going to try to update more now, so be ready for this story. Please review this story and check out my other one I started because I hoped it would help break my writer's block. So please don't hate me and enjoy chapter 7 of this fine Percy Jackson Fan fiction.**

{Grover's PoV}

"You guys can come in now."

We all walked in, and there was Percy, lying in bed, sweating and shaking. All his limbs were wrapped in bandages and he was silent. "He blacked out again, but seems ok. He has all his bones set and I have him some nectar and ambrosia. His wounds are starting to heal nicely. And he seems have a minor concussion, but nothing major. He is really lucky his injuries weren't worse. He should be fine. We just need to leave him for the rest for the day and tonight we can try putting him in the water. He can talk now, and he can sleep, if he wants. Just don't touch him, or his bones may be misplaced," Michael said, sounding exhausted.

"Amazing job, Michael. You can go get some sleep, I'll stay with Percy. Go, sleep, you are going to need it," Chiron said calmly.

"Thank you sir. Just don't let him move, get up, or talk too much. He needs to rest, but someone always has to stay here with him. Just watch the machine and if anything changes, then come get someone and we will take care of it. Goodnight, or should I say morning. Bye." Michael walked out of the Big House, tripping on his way.

"PERCY! Oh my gods, I've been so worried! I'm so happy your ok!" Annabeth was the first to talk.

He still didn't say anything just looked at us. He had no emotions on his face. I can't believe this happened to him. "Percy, man, I'm so glad you're ok. Dude, you're going to be up and beating everyone at sword fighting in no time. Until then, we get to hang and do nothing. No almost dying or getting beaten up. Should be great." I laughed at my own joke, trying to lighten the mood. He still didn't talk just looked at us.

_Dude, doing nothing is boring. I want to get up, can you help me up. _The message came clearly to my mind, and then Percy started to struggle.

"No Percy. You can't get up. You have to stay in bed. Sorry, but hey, we are here to hang with you." He looked upset and continued to try to struggle, but he couldn't get up.

"Percy, you can't get up. Not yet. You have to wait a little longer. Maybe tonight." Chiron looked worried about him, like for real. Then someone opened the door and walked in. We all turned to see who it was, and we all (but Percy) gasped.

"Son, are ok? I've been so worried." Poseidon walked into the Big House.

_Poseidon? What's he doing here? _Percy said in my head. Why won't Percy talk?

"I don't know dude ask him yourself. Michael said you can talk know," I said and got a funny look from Annabeth.

"Percy is fine; he is going to be alright. He just can't move," Annabeth answered. It really isn't good to leave a god waiting for an answer; they will get annoyed and might blow you up.

_I'm fine so why is he here. Should he have his godly powers to know I'm ok? _Man, why is he being so rude. "Percy! He's worried about you. Why else would he be here? Relax dude." I realized Annabeth and Poseidon were giving me funny looks. "He was talking to me, with our empathy link. So… ya." This is so awkward, and now I really want a tin can.

"Why won't he talk out loud? Is something wrong? Percy, what's wrong?" Annabeth looked like she was about to burst into tears. Why wouldn't he talk?

_Dude, nothing's wrong, why do you ask? And who's the girl and the horseman? Where are we? Where's my mom, can I go home know?_

My eyes popped out of my head. "Holy Shit! Someone get Michael, or someone, NOW!"

"Grover, what's wrong? Why are you freaking out? Grover… what happened?" Annabeth was trying to control her emotions, but failing.

"Um, well, the thing is… Percy doesn't remember you or Chiron," I whispered, worried about her reaction. Annabeth started tearing up and I ran out to get Michael.

_Dude where am I and what just happened?_ I was running when I got this message in my head. I had no idea how to answer; I just ran to the Apollo cabin and knocked on the door.

**Gasp! Percy got amnesia! Ok so this is before TLH and after TLO so if that help understand. So please review and tell me what you think, and please give me any ideas for what should happen next, I always read your reviews. Ok, that's all for now, HAPPY SUNDAY!**

**Grace_Elizabeth**


End file.
